Past, Present and Future
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Piper revisits old memories. What will she find there? Does this mean the end? Did they miss something that could cause the end of life as they know it? Some Aerrow/Piper fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Will History Repeat Itself?**

**_Written by StormHawksGemma_**

_In the present –_

Piper. At 16 years of age, she is tall, slender, gorgeous and dangerous all in one. She is the navigation specialist of the storm hawks. Aerrow. At 16 years, he is tall, muscular, gentle, handsome and dangerous all in one. He's also the sky knight and leader of the storm hawks. Both are members of the storm hawks squadron, both are sky knights and both are in love. But with who?

These teens have known each other since childhood. Could their childhood be the answer to the love mystery? Finn. At 15, he is the sharpshooter of the storm hawks; he is also the pain-in-the-butt, nosy teen you would normally have in any school. With his blonde hair and striking blue eyes, he looked like the younger thunder bolt, the original sharpshooter of the storm hawks.

_In Piper's and Aerrow's childhood -_

_In the alleyway –_

Nothing would ever be the same as when it was in the past. With the terra destroyed and the village ransacked, there was nothing left to be found on terra Amazonia. Or was there? Hiding silently in an alleyway, behind a pile of empty boxes crouched a child.

A girl. At 73cm she was tall and slender but was only 6. She was hiding in the place her mother had left her before going to defend her home with her family. The child's mind began to wander as if it had a little mind of its own. It recalled what had happened.

_Flashback-_

Loud shouting echoed around the house as piper's brothers watched their footy team smash their rivals. Piper, was in her parent's room with her mother practicing the skills she just found out she had. She was making her arm look like it had been broken. When she finally got that to happen her mother scooped up her only daughter in to a hug of admiration.

Then there was an almighty crash as her father came through the door in a rush. He knocked the door aside as if it was nothing more than cardboard. Piper's brothers – their football fascination gone – came running out to see what had happened.

Piper was right behind her mother as they pounded down the hall. Piper heard her father curse and ushered the family in to the kitchen and gasped out, "Cyclonians. We are under attack!" Piper's mother's hand flew to her mouth as if the table top where she had been leaning was on fire, "that's impossible! We have wards... People patrolling... The spirits! How did they get past?"

Piper began to worry. She had heard the talk of how powerful the Cyclonian Empire had become but to break through the ancient barriers was unheard of. Suddenly blasts of red bolts cracked through the windows of the kitchen forcing the 5 people in the house to duck under the table for cover. Piper began to whimper, silent tears sliding down her face. The noise scared her and it wasn't safe.

Piper's mother grabbed her by the waist gently and pulled her out from under the table and ran towards the back window. The one that dropped out to the alleyway. She jumped out with piper and landed gracefully. Putting her daughter on the rough, grey and dusty cobblestones she placed one petite finger under piper's chin and lifted her head.

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke softly, "piper. I need to go and help your father and brothers. But I want you to stay here, hidden, where nobody can see you. Can you do that?" Piper looked in to her mother's blue eyes, "yes mummy." Piper's mother kissed piper on the forehead and then was gone. Piper – having not one bad bone in her body – settled down and obeyed her mother's request. She curled in to a ball and stayed out of sight. That was until now.

_End of flashback –_

_On the condor –_

"Aerrow? Where are you dear?" Aerrow's mother was searching for him and finally found him in the spare room, "yes mum?" Aerrow's emerald eyes were mischievous when he looked us innocently at his mother, "what are you doing Aerrow?"

His mother always asked that question even if she knew the answer; it was always the same, "nothing." Aerrow grinned when his mother groaned and turned around, "mum?" She turned around again to face the little boy, "yes Aerrow?"

Her son stood up and tried to look taller than her. For a six-year-old with a 75cm frame that was a little hard, "can I go for a walk?" Lydia nodded. Sometimes it was just too hard to say no to her little boy. Aerrow whooped and ran off out of the ship.

_In the alleyway –_

Piper stood up and tried to wipe the tear streaks off her face when she heard someone walking towards the entrance of the alley. She gasped and shrank back against the wall. The footfalls were small but it could be someone who she didn't want to know.

_Aerrow's P.O.V –_

As I passed the entrance to an alleyway, I thought that I heard someone, so I stopped. I turned in to the alleyway and swore I saw someone at the end behind the big pile of boxes.

_Piper's P.O.V –_

Whoever it was that came in to the alleyway before me was small. Around 75cm I think. My parents may not have gotten to teach me to write hieroglyphs but they wasted no time with math. Same with geography, English and history. He must have seen me because he started to move a little quicker.

I continued to shrink against the wall until I was curled up in a ball again. I was so scared tears started to slide down my cheeks again. I was shaking too. I hardly dared to breathe. Worried I wasn't small enough to miss I hid my head in my arms and didn't move. Suddenly everything was dark so I guessed that whoever or whatever it was had found me.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand rested on my left shoulder. I couldn't help it, I screamed. Someone must have heard because suddenly there were more footsteps and more shadows. "Aerrow! What happened?" A woman's voice coursed through my head. I raised my head high enough so they could see my face and what I was. Then all was silent.

A quiet and sympathetic "oh," escaped the woman's lips, "are you ok?" It was the boy. Aerrow, "I guess so." I shrugged softly as I sat up with my legs up so my chin rested on my knees and my back was against the wall. There was a man there too. He looked almost like the spitting image of Aerrow.

Seeing the two adults there with a child in front of them that looked so alike made me think that they were his parents. "Mum?" It was Aerrow, "yes?" Answered the woman. They were his parents. I was right. I hid my face again as tears slid down my face. Now I knew that my parents were never coming back for me.

_Aerrow's P.O.V –_

She looked so helpless sitting there on the hard cobblestones of the alley. She was curled up in a ball facing the wall not moving at all. I thought she was dead until I heard the quiet breathing. Her face was hidden by her arms and felt sorry for her.

I placed my hand on her left shoulder. That was a big mistake. She screamed. I moved my hand back as if it was on fire. Then I heard running footsteps. She had attracted attention. In the form of my mum and dad. I sighed with relief. She raised her head when she heard my mother say my name.

That was the first time I saw her face. Pretty with topaz eyes that burned with a fire concealed within and midnight blue bangs that covered half of her face. Olive skin and petite but obviously dangerous limbs became visible as she dragged herself in to a sitting position with her back against the wall.

I heard a soft, "oh", escape my mum's lips. She looked so delicate and fragile, "are you ok?" I asked, "I guess so," she shrugged softly. I saw her glance up at my dad and then at me. I could see that she saw the similarities between me and my dad.

Then she looked at all of us a family. "Mum?" I asked and I saw the girl's head snap up from her knees, "yes?" My mum answered. I couldn't say anything more. I saw the tears that threatened to come and she hid her head. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Something was definitely wrong here.

_Piper's P.O.V –_

I felt him sit down next to me and I could feel his eyes. I glanced at him from under my arm and saw his face. I moved my arms so that I was looking at him completely. I took in what he looked like and committed to memory.

Emerald green eyes and ruby red hair. Pale skin and limbs that would become strong when he grew up. I could still feel the tears and I was sure he could see them. They were still running down my face, "what's your name?" Aerrow asked me softly, "piper. My names piper," I answered, "why are you here Aerrow?" He gestured around the debris that surrounded us and I nodded.

I was sure he could tell that I was only acting tough and breaking up inside. He could. Suddenly Aerrow's mum whispered, "stay here both of you. Don't make a sound. Stay together. If we don't come for you in two hours try to get back to the ship without being seen."

Then she was gone. As was his father. We did as we were told. Suddenly a huge gunshot ripped through the air. I opened my mouth to scream but a gloved hand covered it. Then another hand pulled me to a small body and closer to the wall.

_Aerrow's P.O.V –_

As I sat down next to her, I could tell she was trying hard not to cry and was suppressing the urge to reach out and wipe the tears away. When she glanced out from under her arm she took a few seconds before removing her arm from her line of sight and stared in to my face. It was like she was committing it to memory. "What's your name?" I asked her quietly.

She took a few moments to answer but when she did it was confident but soft, "piper. My name's piper." She looked at me questioningly, "why are you here Aerrow?" I pointed to all the rubble that lay around. She nodded in understanding.

I could tell that she was only trying to act tough but she was breaking up inside. Suddenly mum leaned in close and whispered, "stay here both of you. Don't make a sound. Stay together. If we don't come for you in two hours try to get back to the ship without being seen." We nodded and stayed still.

Then she was gone as was my dad. Suddenly and loudly a gunshot ripped through the air. I saw piper open her mouth to scream and I covered her mouth with my gloved hand. Then I gripped her around her waist as tight as I dared and pulled her against me and the wall.

She was tall. Nearly as tall as me. Maybe two centimeters different but she was skinnier than I was and easier to hide between me and the wall. I thought that she would have struggled against my hand but she didn't. Suddenly she went limp and I thought the worst. Then I saw that she'd just slumped against the wall in tears.

_Piper's P.O.V –_

I could tell he thought I was going to struggle against him but I knew it was Aerrow so I didn't. He was taller than me by two centimeters and a little less skinny than I am. Then I just slumped against the wall in tears. How could my life get any worse than it is already?

I heard Aerrow's sharp intake of breath as he thought the worst but then he relaxed. I was shaking with huge sobs. Both my parents were gone and now maybe either one of Aerrow's parents may be dead or injured. If they were, it would be my entire fault.

If it wasn't for me and my big mouth I may not have attracted them to me and to the hands of danger. Aerrow was regarding me closely probably wondering whether or not to touch me in case I screamed again. No chance of that happening. Not when death and injury was so close.

For a six-year-old like me, he was pretty darn careful. He was more like the 16-year-old I knew he'd grow up to be. My mind was wandering away from my body and in to the future. I pictured Aerrow as a teenager. Handsome with strong features but something was wrong. Aerrow didn't have a sky knight uniform on but a Cyclonian one.

By his side with her head on his shoulder, was master Cyclonis. The image in my head widened to show me myself as the teenager I'd seen myself as through the oracle crystal. I had a sky knight uniform on and master Cyclonis was laughing about how weak I was not to be able to hold on to my sky knight.

My sky knight? I snapped back in to reality with a small shriek. Aerrow stopped considering what to do and pulled my small form to his. There was silence and the pounding of my heart sounded louder than normal.

_Aerrow's P.O.V –_

Piper's body was racked with the sobs she let out. She must have thought that the gunshot had killed or injured one of my parents. But did it? I wondered. I was regarding her closely. Should I give her a hug or will she scream? Then she suddenly seemed to space out.

She was out of it for a few moments before she let out a small shriek of horror and surprise. I wasted no more time. She was shaking and I pulled her closer to me. I could hear her heart pounding louder than normal in the sudden silence.

Suddenly I felt like I was a part of her and I suddenly was looking at someone who looked like me only older. Then there was piper only older to the side and there was someone with their head on my shoulder. Master Cyclonis. I had a talon uniform on and piper had a sky knight uniform.

I heard master Cyclonis jeering at piper's teenager form, "too bad sky knight. Looks like your precious Aerrow has rejected you for someone better. Me!" I jolted in to the real world to find piper's 6-year-old face looking up at me.

A question mark was obvious on her face, "what's wrong?" She didn't have to ask. I let her go and grabbed her wrist. She grabbed mine in a monkey grip. I pointed with my head to the opening of the alleyway where we were still hiding. She nodded and we stepped out in to the sunlight.

_Piper's P.O.V –_

As soon as Aerrow pulled me in to him, it was like I had become a part of him and he'd become a part of me. I could tell he suddenly saw what I saw from the future and it bothered him. For a 6-year-old, he was really, really old in the head.

Then he stepped back and let me go before grabbing my wrist and pointing towards the sun with his head. I nodded and grabbed his wrist in a monkey grip. Then we stepped out in to the sunlight. There waiting for us was the condor. Just where Aerrow's parents had said it would be.

There was no sign of any living life on it or the terra. We made a break for the ship but were stopped by four strong hands. Aerrow shrieked in surprise and I screamed. We were put gently on the ground and we stayed there clinging to each other. Aerrow finally looked up and started to laugh.

He let me go and stood up. He giggled and pulled me to my feet. I wouldn't look up, "piper? Aerrow?" A woman's voice caused me to look up. It wasn't Aerrow's mum. It was someone else. I hadn't heard Aerrow say a word, "h-how do you know my name?"

I asked not looking at whoever it was, "look at me child and you'll know why." That was the response I got. I looked up under my eyelashes and stumbled backwards in surprise. The woman looked just like me, "Who are you?" The woman smiled, "I'm your aunt child."

I stopped being shy and looked incredulously at her, "How?" The woman laughed again, "I'm the navigation specialist on board the _condor_. Well. At least I was." I could only stare. Next to her was a blonde man with striking blue eyes with a sharpshooter strapped to his back. I tried to hide behind Aerrow but when that didn't work (that boy is such a pain-in-the-butt sometimes) and saw the reality of the damage to my village.

I gasped and started running to my house calling out for anyone, "Harry? Lachlan? Mum? Dad? Cloe?" There was no answer except for a pile of what looked to be an old quilt rose up and shook itself, "Cloe!" I screamed as the great cat loped over to where I was kneeling. I embraced the saber-tooth cub with all my strength. Tears threatened to overflow and I let them.

Cloe nuzzled me and purred. Looking over her head to the remains of the front of my house. Then a flash of white light came from the front room. I screamed and Cloe growled. Aerrow yelled out my name but I barely heard.

_Aerrow's P.O.V – _

As we made a break for the ship I felt two really strong hands grip my shoulders and lift me off the ground. I heard piper's squeal as a confirmation that the same thing had happened. We were placed gently on the ground and we clung to each other as we lay in the dirt not daring to look up.

When I finally did I was shocked to see dad's sharpshooter and navigation specialist were the ones who had grabbed us. Thunder bolt made a face with his crossbow that made me laugh. Crystallite was watching piper who hadn't moved. I let her go and stood up. Then she looked up at me and I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Then crystallite asked, "Piper? Aerrow?" That caused piper to look up through her eyelashes at me then at the ground before asking, "h-how do you know my name?" Crystallite laughed, "Look at me child." Piper looked at her the same way she did me; she gasped and started to stumble backwards. She looked exactly like piper only older, "who are you?" Was all piper could manage.

Crystallite laughed again and answered lightly, "I'm your aunt child." Piper suddenly stopped being shy. The look on her face didn't need to be accompanied by words but it was, "how?" Crystallite sighed as in mourning, "I'm the navigation specialist of the _storm hawks_. Or at least I was." I was sure piper could do nothing else but stare. The she noticed the sharpshooter. She tried to hide behind my back but I kept side stepping away.

She gave up trying to hide and stared around at the remains of the village. Then she started to run towards the remains of the house we had been hiding behind but she was calling out, "Harry? Lachlan? Mum? Dad? Cloe?"

There was no one to answer her of course but what amazed me was that when she fell to her knees, a mound of what looked like old quilts rose and shook itself, "Cloe!" Was piper's scream. The great cat loped towards piper and nuzzled her as she hugged it with all her strength.

There were tears that anyone with half a brain could see falling in to the coat of the cat. Then suddenly a huge blast echoed through the terra and a flash of white light came from the front room of the house. Piper screamed, Cloe growled and I yelled, "Piper!" I was pretty sure she didn't hear me.

Crystallite held me back as piper hid behind the bristling figure of Cloe still screaming. But she was becoming fainter as crystallite dragged me back towards the ship.

_Piper's P.O.V – _

I turned to see a cloud of dust from the house and Cloe's body between it and me. I shrunk behind her and was still screaming. I started to become softer through as the dust crept around Cloe and nearer to me. I suddenly couldn't see or hear very well but could feel Cloe's fur bristle and then relax.

As the dust settled I looked behind me and saw Aerrow struggling against my aunt to gain ground on me. She was pulling him back towards the _condor_ and he just managed to break her grip long enough to start to run towards me, making crystallite let go completely.

As he ran towards me I felt the dust cover me as it settled. I felt him kneel beside me as I looked up. His face seemed to fill my vision as worry and concern filled his emerald green eyes. I sat up from my crouching position on the dust covered tar of the streets.

_In the present day –_

Piper sat bolt upright with a little shriek. She had dozed off whilst looking back in to the past. Suddenly her door opened with a breath of fresh air coming in from the bridge. She looked up from the floor only to look back down at her feet. The red-headed, green-eyed, lanky teen that had come running as soon as he heard his navigation specialist scream was the exact person from her mind only older.

Aerrow skidded across the floor and sat on the bed next to Piper. She was visibly shaking and trying hard not to cry. Aerrow brought her close and held her while she let the tears flow until she ran out of tears to cry. Then he leant back and looked in to her eyes. They were still glazed over from the tears but where open.

Even though his shirt was wet from where piper's tears had fallen, he still wasn't cold despite the draught he had allowed entry from the bridge through the open door. For some strange reason he never felt anything but love towards Piper whenever he was with her. Why? It was like Aerrow was in a whole different world and situation.

Nothing seemed to make sense to him about Piper. He could never understand girls but Piper was the worst. Whenever he thought he was making some sort of headway through understanding her feelings, she'd go and do something different.

It was the same for Piper as she gazed in to those emerald eyes of her sky knight that she loved. They were so close – oh, so close – and Aerrow's breath tickled her face. _BANG!_ "Ah shoot" muttered Piper as she bolted out of the room with Aerrow hot on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

As Aerrow and Piper raced down the hall to the kitchen (where Stork said the crash came from), Piper skidded to a halt at the door. Aerrow, focusing on where he was placing his feet and not watching ahead of him, noticed too late that Piper had stopped and cannoned right in to her.

Piper fell and caused the door to open, to reveal a rather dishevelled Finn, Junko and Radarr with singed fur and hair. Piper whimpered as Aerrow tried to get back up but slipping and landing – not so gracefully – on her outstretched arm. Radarr whined when Stork – coming in to the kitchen – screeched, seeing Piper sprawled on the floor. Finn and Junko started laughing.

Finn then _attempted_ to leave 'coolly' but ended up covering his ears and streaking away when he stepped on Piper's fingers, causing them to break. Piper sat up and cradled her fingers to her chest, rocking back and forth.

They then all heard a skimmer come the runway and screech to a sliding stop at the end of the hanger bay. Aerrow and Piper knew that skimmer's engine sound _all_ too well. _Kay _*. The two shared a look before bolting down the corridor to the hanger. Thoughts raced through Piper's head. Radarr flew in front of the two as they reached the hanger.

Piper and Aerrow saw (much to their horror) that Finn was _trying_ to make Kay fall for his 'charm'. Kay wasn't buying though. She drew in her breath when she took in Piper – ready to collapse on the oil stained floor – and Aerrow – trying to make sure that she didn't.

She covered the remaining area between them with two loping strides. She basically shoved Aerrow aside and tried to pry Piper's hand away from her broken fingers. As she did so, Piper let out an ear splitting shriek, "Ah! That hurts Kay! Aer..." She trailed off.

Kay poked and prodded the fingers and Piper screamed again, "AERROW! GET HER OFF ME!" Aerrow lunged at Kay, knocking her to floor and swept Piper off her feet and ran out of the hanger. Little did they know, Finn had captured the whole thing on video, "Did it work mate?" Finn smirked, "Like a treat. Good work Kay."

Kay smiled slyly, "Perfect blackmail material, is it not?" Kay and Finn laughed together. Finn pulled Kay off the floor and both teens sauntered towards the door, "Ah hell Aerrow! Watch it. The only reason I'm not doing this myself is because I can't. So be carefy."

Kay and Finn could hear Piper whining at Aerrow – ending in a baby voice – and Finn whispered, "I'm glad I'm not the one working on her. I would have knocked her out ages ago!" Kay snickered. She liked the guy. So would she.

Piper was bossy enough as it is. _CRASH! _Finn groaned and was off like a bullet out of a gun, "Aerrow! You idiot! Stork will damn well hit the roof! Clean it up. Oh and _Fi-inn!_ I'm not stupid. Get me a glass of water." Finn moaned but trudged up the hall to the kitchen. It was like she had physic abilities that allowed her to see through doors. After Finn had retrieved the glass of water and the Advil tablets – that she would surely scream at him for not getting – he shuffled back to the Infirmary.

As he opened the door a pillow came flying out and nearly hit him if he hadn't ducked, "I wouldn't go in there if I was you. She's changing." There, leaning against the wall was Aerrow. He was smirking, "Thanks man. I could have used that juicy piece of info a minute or so _before_ I was assaulted." Finn said sarcastically.

Junko came down the hall with Radarr on his broad shoulder, looked at the two boys and walked on by, "You can come in now boys." Aerrow opened the door and stepped inside closely followed by Finn. The blonde handed Piper the glass of water and stepped back, "Here." Piper nodded, "Thanks. Hand over the tablets Finn. You know me too well. Both of you do."

Finn and Aerrow rolled their eyes in unison and handed her what they were carrying. Aerrow placed a book next to her and Finn dropped the two tablets in her up-turned palm. She smiled and swallowed them both in one go. Aerrow cringed and Finn turned away. Piper just smirked and turned her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone if I haven't said this before but I do NOT own the Storm Hawks but I do own Kay. Hope you're enjoying what's been written so far! _

–_Gemz-_

_Chapter 3:_

The boys couldn't comprehend how Piper could take the tablets whole. They always asked her to grind them up and dissolve them in water before they took them. Piper had always called them 'fussy' and 'chickens' but they didn't care. It was horrible.

When Piper turned her head away from the boys they checked themselves, well Aerrow did anyway, "Sorry." Finn just grimaced again and stated, "That looked disgusting." Piper just shook her head grinning like a mad man, "You should see what my cousin does. Then you'd have something to call disgusting."

Aerrow and Finn shared a surprised glance, "Cousin?" They asked simultaneously. Piper laughed, "Yes cousin you boneheads. What? You thought I didn't have any family? Jesus. Some friends you guys are." She ended sarcastically. Seeing the hurt look on Aerrow and Finn's faces had her silent, "You guys didn't really believe that did you? I was joking..."

Her sentence wasn't finished before her mouth was gagged by Finn. Aerrow grinned and she managed to rip the gag off with her teeth, "Don't even think about it." The two boys descended on to Piper like a vulture would to a zebra carcass. All through the Condor, Piper's yells and screams for mercy attracted Stork, Radarr and Junko to the Infirmary. Kay couldn't care less.

Stork screeched when he saw what the boys were doing. Piper was on the floor with tears in her eyes and laughter coming from her mouth with Aerrow and Finn on either side of her, "O-oh! S-stop it please! Ahh!" Piper screamed. Finn and Aerrow just grinned menacingly and continued.

Junko started laughing at the sight of Finn's hair, "Oh buddy! You're gonna wanna get some gel for that hair. No offense." Finn removed his hands from Piper's body and reached up to feel his hair, which was as flat as Stork's. Finn screamed and abandoned his post to run to the bathroom.

Aerrow continued by himself until Radarr joined in, "O-oh! Radarr! Get of me! Oh no! NO!" Piper continued to scream for mercy. She was laughing so hard her body was shaking like a miniature earthquake was happening. Junko noticed that she was barely breathing because she was laughing so hard.

"Uh Aerrow? Radarr? You might want to stop tickling Piper. She's barely breathing." Junko cried out. Aerrow stopped tickling Piper long enough for her to catch her breath and was about to start again when Piper retaliated with an attack of her own.

She punched him hard in the stomach making him fall over backward on to the floor and he was down long enough for Piper to leap on top of him, straddle him and start tickling the hell out of him like he'd done to her.

Her feminine fingers were light and quick. Much more ticklish than his own or Finn's. Said blonde walked in on this scene with his hair freshly gelled. Finn screeched before he saw who it was and what was happening, "Phew. I thought you two were making out..." Piper laughed, "Save it Finn. Just help me."

Finn grinned like he'd been possessed by the devil and obliged willingly and enthusiastically. Now it was Aerrow's turn to scream, "No! As your commanding officer..." He didn't get to finish before a wave of laughter took over his system.

"As our what Aerrow?" Piper asked innocently, pausing just a millisecond for him to catch his breath before going back to tickling him. Aerrow growled playfully at the pair. Stork screamed, "Love bug!" before fainting.

It was just something that Stork said randomly but it was enough for Finn and Piper to jump up and run like hell away from Aerrow and away from each other. Piper hid in the shafts and Finn hid in the laundry basket. Aerrow had to go looking for them at dinner.

Whenever Aerrow was close to finding her, Piper moved away like it was the devil after her and not Aerrow. Suddenly a rat crossed her path, causing her to shriek and fall through a vent... straight in to Aerrow's waiting arms. He laughed, "Good work Radarr."

Piper gave him a sour look, "Have you found Finn?" Aerrow shook his head, "Nope." Piper grinned in amusement, "He's in the laundry basket." Aerrow looked like he'd sucked a lemon, "Ew. Is he really in _there_?"

Piper nodded, "Stupid isn't it?" Aerrow argued, "No... I wouldn't have found him if you hadn't told me where he was but it's just that Radarr made a mess this morning..." He was cut off by a high-pitched girly scream coming from the washroom, "And it was in the laundry basket?" Piper finished. Aerrow nodded grimly.

Now it was Piper's turn to look like she'd sucked on a lemon. That was pretty gross. Especially as Radarr was a monkey. They could be _really_ messy. And from what they just heard, it was fair to say that Finn had just found Radarr's mess.

Aerrow set Piper on her feet and the pair bolted down the hall to the washroom. There was Finn standing in the centre of the room with what looked like monkey poop on his head. Piper turned her head away and pinched her nose. Aerrow pinched his nose but bravely stepped a little closer to Finn.

He scarpered back out of the room as Finn reached to grab him. He towed Piper back out by the shoulder and closed the door. He locked it. Aerrow and Piper raced back to the kitchen where everyone was gathered – minus Finn of course – and Kay was seen talking animatedly to Junko.

There was a roast in the oven courtesy of Aerrow who could get there but couldn't get the rest of it right. Piper set straight to work when she heard Kay ask Aerrow where the sharpshooter was. Aerrow looked straight at Piper and she turned to look at him. He crossed over his eyes and that set off the giggle machine, "Huh. Snipe named you well at the Academy. You giggle a lot. Never noticed it before."

Piper huffed – clearly offended – and turned back to her cooking. Aerrow sighed and started to explain to Kay where and what happened to Finn. That set Piper off again. This time Aerrow laughed along with her and didn't say anything except when Kay whispered, "What did Snipe name her?" Aerrow kept laughing "Giggles."

Kay joined in the laughter then. The laughter must have been contagious because soon, everyone in the kitchen was laughing at something. Then Finn tramped in. He was clean – _Thank god_ thought Aerrow and Piper at the same time – and smelled no more like monkey poo. His hair was gelled in to spikes like usual but his feet were bare.

He looked at their confused faces and said, "Don't ask. I couldn't get it all off my shoes. Piper..." Piper looked disgusted, "Uh-uh. No way Finn! I'm not washing your shoes. You chose to hide in the laundry basket so you can clean them. I already do too much for you anyway." A collective, "Ooooo" was heard from 5 people in the room and a surprised chirp from Radarr.

Kay grinned and said in a mock posh voice, "Ooo. Someone's been a naughty boy to be refused by Piper." Piper scoffed, "I really don't understand why any of you can't do your own food or washing up. At least Aerrow was helpful today to put the roast in the oven. It's time you boys tried to do things for yourselves. Because one day I may not be here." 6 people gasped in unison as she finished. Her expression didn't change.

_Sorry if this was long compared to your standards. Be on the lookout for the next chapter. I'm still not sure how many chapters I'll write but when I feel like it's getting to the end then I'll warn you and you can PM me if you want a sequel. Thanx everyone._

–_Gemz-_


End file.
